


Magica Oneshots

by Calimon1991



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimon1991/pseuds/Calimon1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have some more oneshots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Price

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Price  
> Character: Madoka  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: What is the price of a soul?

What was the price of the soul?

According to the strange, catlike creature known as Kyube, it was nothing compared to the rest of the universe using up and running out of all of its energy.

Apparently the creature had been sacrificing girls’ souls since the beginning of time and didn’t even blink an eye as their souls deteriorated and they turned into witches.

Well Madoka disagreed.

She believed the price of all those souls was greater than what the cat gave them credit for.

And so she decided that she would take on their burden. As their despair grew she would take it on herself so that the girls could rest in peace.

She felt that this price was fair; her soul for the souls of many.

END


	2. Heal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Heal  
> Character: Madoka, Sayaka  
> Rating: T  
> Summery: Madoka heals Sayaka's soul  
> Series: Entry 83 of 100 themes

“M- Madoka?” Sayaka questioned weekly.

Madoka smiled warmly at her friend, “I’m here to heal your soul so that you can rest in peace.”

“So that I can…?” Sayaka went to ask.

The pink-haired girl’s bright smile turned sad, “Yes, you were about to turn into a witch, but I can cleanse your soul gem; it will cause it to shatter, but I’m sure you’d rather have that happen than turn to which.”

Sayaka gave a weak laugh, “Yeah, definitely.”

So Madoka took the hand that held the blue soul gem and held it in both of her own.

Sayaka watched as the darkness that had clouded it cleared.

She smiled weakly at the goddess, “Thanks Madoka.”

Madoka smiled back even as tears gathered in the corners of her eyes, “You’re welcome Sayaka.”

“Rest in peace.”

END


End file.
